There Is Beauty
by Who's Name is War
Summary: Because even in his destruction she found beauty. A colection of oneshots  featuring the Inuyasha cast.
1. Rin: In His Destruction

**I refreshed this fanfic, hope you guys like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin:<strong>

**In His Destruction  
>...<strong>

It was in moments like this that even if the world burst into flames and it snowed ashes she would not notice. She stood in the doorway, shower forgotten, as she watched Sesshomaru; the simple beauty of such a tender expression on his face took her breath away.

Her lord played as well as he fought hands caressing the violin. Rin recognised the song from her childhood. An old balad of lost love the village women often sung. One she had not heared for centuries. She smiled at the irony. Slender fingers wove a melody out of thin air and string, long silver hair striking against the dark wood. He glanced up and she swore that half-smile was ment for her. The girl blushed when gold eyes don't look away. It felt like seeing his very soul.

'_I love you.'_

It was a quite thought. One that started years ago with a child's crush and morphed into something more. An ache spreads because she knows that despite how much she longed to tell him her Sesshomaru is not ready for love. Not yet.

The inoyouki held her heart in his palm. A heart that he shattered over and over leaving her to glue them back together. Such a agony but Rin accepted the fact because even in his destruction she saw beauty.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. ^_^<strong>


	2. Kagura: In Freedom

**Kagura:**

**In Freedom  
>...<strong>

Kagura wanted many things. For Kanna to smile, her heart back in her chest where it belonged, that Sesshomaru would look at her like he looked at his human companion, but the most wanted was freedom.

Wind should be free. Not a slave to anyone, especially to such a horrid master, forced to follow his every whim. She resented that. It was in a small act of rebellion that Kakura let the miko escape, but it gave her a taste. She was hooked After that she would not stop even if she could. Naraku would kill her for her defiance yet she continued droping hints to the hanyou's pack because if anyone could defeat Naraku it was them.

Her master ended in a flash of light from the miko's arrows, broken mirrors and the hopes of many. Even as she faded the woman laughed. For the first in her life experience not fantasy told her that in freedom there is beauty.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''


	3. Kanna: In Her Pain

**I don't own Inuyasha**

* * *

><p><strong>There Is Beauty: Kanna<strong>

**In Her Pain **

* * *

><p>Unlike her sister the thing she wishes for the most is not freedom, what she wishes for quietly in the most hidden part of herself is love.<p>

She knows Naraku intended for her to never feel emotions but behind the unemotional mask she does, she feels happiness when Kagura, in a rare show of affection told her she was beautiful, jealousy of the fox-child Kagome loved, sorrow for the death of her siblings, and because despite how evil and cruel Naraku is the white-haired girl still loves her father.

Kanna hates daydreaming. Dreams do not come true in her mind; they are just idle wishes. Kanna hates -no, Kanna dislikes because Kanna does not hate anything - that inu-youkai her little sister dreams about because she is scared he will sweep her sister away.

_And then she will be alone._

Kagura is killed defying Naraku and a part of Kanna dies with her, causing the rest of her to follow in Kagura's footsteps, when her emotions so well hidden start to show, they start the beginning Naraku's demise, and the beginning of hers. She does not want to die, she wants live and to know what it feels like to be loved but Naraku has other plans for her. Death comes to her in a flurry rainbows and her sobbing face reflected in the thousand pieces of her broken mirrors, so that even with her last breath she is forced to face the beauty of her pain.

* * *

><p>Please review, constructive criticism welcomed. Also when you review tell me the Inuyasha character of your choice and I might write a one-shot about them. J<p> 


	4. Miroku: In Those Eyes

Okey we all know the drill, I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>This time had many things Miroku apeciated, motorcycles Tv, corndogs, the facinating game called football, but his favorite was dance clubs. Filled with beautiful women, good music and strobing lights it appeled to some instinctive part of him. Realizing what he just thought the monk smiled, now that sounded like Inuyasha.<p>

A woman in bright scarlet crashed into him, spilling his drink.

"I am so sorry." Shock froze his smile as he realized the woman was Sango. Her dress huged that body much like the demonslayer suit had centuries ago, and like the suit had it dragged his attention to the curves underneath. When on earth had she become so, so...

"Miroku, are you even listening?" The brunette brushed her nails against ruby red lips. Oh how he loved red on a woman.

"Of course Sango dear,I cling to every sound you make." Smooth and amused, the words came out of his mouth, so contraty to his emotions. Sango blushed an atractive shade of pink.

" Do you want to dance?" A half shy, half hopeful smile adorned her face. Miroku sliped a hand arround her waist, bring their faces so close he could feel her lips when they breathed.

Those brown eyes said it all. They spoke of centuries of desire, frustration, mind games ,and the vixen that lurked it beneath such an innocent face.

"Yes." Perhaps Sango would never understand the layers that one word had. Yes, he wanted her, yes, to all the unspoken questions, and yes in those eyes there was a wealth of beauty.

* * *

><p>Please Review! :)<p> 


End file.
